Historical Characters Who Lived Longer Than in OTL
This entry lists all of the historical figures whose life-spans were longer in one or more Harry Turtledove alternate history than in OTL. In most instances, the person lived years or even decades long than they did in OTL (for instance, George Armstrong Custer died in 1876 in OTL whereas he died in 1930 in Southern Victory), but some lived a few extra months at most. Atlantis * Edward Braddock (d. ca. 1761) * Louis-Joseph de Montcalm-Gozon, Marquis de Saint Veran (d. ca. 1761) "The Eighth-Grade History Class Visits the Hebrew Home for the Aging" *Anne Frank (alive as of the end of the story, 2013) *Edith Frank (died after May 1945) *Margot Frank (died after May 1945) *Fritz Pfeffer (died after May 1945) *Auguste van Pels (died after May 1945) *Hermann van Pels (died after May 1945) *Peter van Pels (died after May 1945) ''Gunpowder Empire * Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa (d. AD 26) * Lucius Caesar (d. after AD 26) The Guns of the South * Abraham Lincoln (still alive as of the end of the novel, 1868) * Jeb Stuart (still alive as of the end of the novel, 1868) In the Presence of Mine Enemies * Josef Goebbels (d. between 1945 and 1970) * Hermann Göring (d. ca. 1961) * Heinrich Himmler (d. 1985, though rumoured to have died in 1983) * Adolf Hitler (d. in the late 1960s) * Benito Mussolini (d. between 1945 and 1970) * Julius Streicher (d. between 1945 and 1970) * Isoroku Yamamoto (d. between 1945 and 1970) "Joe Steele" * Leon Trotsky (alive as of the end of the story, 1953) "The Last Article" * Josef Goebbels (alive as of the end of the story, 1947) * Adolf Hitler (alive as of the end of the story, 1947) * Reinhard Heydrich (alive as of the end of the story, 1947) * William Joyce (alive as of the end of the story, 1947) * Walther Model (alive as of the end of the story, 1947) The Man With the Iron Heart * Hermann Göring (still alive as of the end of the novel, 1948) * Reinhard Heydrich (d. 1947) * Alfred Jodl (still alive as of the end of the novel, 1948) * Ernst Kaltenbrunner (still alive as of the end of the novel, 1948) * Wilhelm Keitel (still alive as of the end of the novel, 1948) * Joachim von Ribbentrop (still alive as of the end of the novel, 1948) * Alfred Rosenberg (still alive as of the end of the novel, 1948) * Arthur Seyss-Inquart (still alive as of the end of the novel, 1948) * Julius Streicher (still alive as of the end of the novel, 1948) Ruled Britannia * Christopher Marlowe (d. 1597) Southern Victory * John Wilkes Booth (d. after 1882) * Charles I of Austria (still alive as of end of series, 1945) * George Custer (d. 1930) * Tom Custer (d. 1882) * Nathan Bedford Forrest III (d. 1944) * James Garfield (d. after 1882) * James Alpheus Skidmore Harris (d. after 1882) * Thomas Jackson (d. after 1882) * Abraham Lincoln (d. after 1882) * Maximilian I (after 1864 and before 1881) * Grand Duke Mikhail of Russia (alive as of end of series, 1945) * Stephen Ramseur (d. after 1914) * Theodore Roosevelt (d. 1924) * Robert Shaw (d. after 1914) * Jeb Stuart (d. 1882) * Alfred Sully (d. after 1881) The Two Georges'' * John F. Kennedy (still alive as of the end of the novel, 1995) * Robert Kennedy (still alive as of the end of the novel, 1995) * Martin Luther King (still alive as of the end of the novel, 1995) * Richard Nixon (d. June 1995) "Uncle Alf" * Nicholas II of Russia (still alive as of the end of the story, 1929) * Alfred von Schlieffen (d. after 1914) The War That Came Early * Ronald Cartland (still alive as of most recent volume) * Fritz-Julius Lemp (still alive as of most recent volume) * Edward Rydz-Smigly (still alive as of most recent volume?) * José Sanjurjo (still alive as of most recent volume) * Leon Trotsky (still alive as of most recent volume ?) Worldwar * Mordechai Anielewicz (d. after 1966) * Lavrenty Beria (d. 1963) * Joseph Darnand (d. after 1965) * James Dean (d. after 1965) * Jacques Doriot (d. after 1965) * Adolf Eichmann (d. after 1964) * Josef Goebbels (d. 1965) * Hermann Göring (d. no later than 1965) * Heinrich Himmler (d. 1965) * Adolf Hitler (d. in the 1950s) * Joseph P. Kennedy Jr. (d. after 1964) * Ernst Kaltenbrunner (d. 1965) * Benito Mussolini (d. after 1945) * Joachim von Ribbentrop (d. after 1946) * Hideki Tojo (d. after 1965) See Also *Historical Characters Who Died Sooner Than In OTL * Category:Trivia